Return
by LadyZelthePen
Summary: Upon their return to England, the Pevensies struggle to cope with their memories of Narnia and the fact they may not ever return. Short Drabbles. Movie-verse.
1. Anger

**Anger**

It hadn't started out like a storm. Things like this never did, naturally, and he had come to realize that.

When he hit the floor in the empty room, his siblings tumbling after him, he had been shocked. The shock had lessened with each dreary day he spent back in England, slowly bubbling into mild frustration. The school was different, and he was constantly reminding himself he was a sixteen year old boy.

A sixteen year old boy with thirty years of wisdom and experience on his hands.

But what good was the knowledge of how to rule a kingdom? Who needed to know the tales of the nymphs and dryads? How could he know all of it wasn't in vain?

His frustration bled into a growing anger, and he found a way to unleash it day by day. The fights were stupid, he knew that. His siblings didn't understand. He wasn't sure he did either. But it was a relief. He was in motion, just like he had been back there. Power surged through him, mixed with adrenaline, and he enjoyed being the victor as his opponents cowered before him. It was stupid, but he never felt so alive during those weeks than he did when he fought.

He was the Magnificent, and no one stood before him.


	2. Denial

**Denial**

The glitter of her past life was quickly fading, trapped inside the confines of a mental box. She'd thrown it there after her return.

"It was just a fairytale," she had said.

Going to school helped. Books were real, tangible things. Knowledge she used on a daily basis was more logical than the quickly fading memories. With each day's passing, she relied more on her wits than the things she had learned back there.

Sometimes she would hear her siblings talk about it, and she would ignore them. It was all child's play because it hadn't lasted. Nothing good ever did, so why should she waste her time believing in a fantasy? Reality was beckoning to her, and she listened.


	3. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

He didn't understand why they had been brought back. None of them did, really. It wasn't a simple thing to grasp; one moment they were there, and then they were back in the dreary light of England.

He watched as the others struggled to cope with living as their younger selves. He wanted to help, but he didn't know what to do or say. What can one say when faced with the devastating reality that they were never going back?

So, he tried to live with them, understand them. He watched his brother lash out at everyone close to him, and he watched his sister act as if none of it had ever happened. Their actions were wrong, but it hurt.

The place they had come to love had sent them home.

It took him weeks, but he finally found calm acceptance with it. He was home now with the family that loved him. He'd been a brat when they had left, and they were back. He was different person. His mother noticed, but she couldn't put it into words.

He didn't know why they had been forced to return, but he knew there was a reason.

So he waited.


	4. Hopeful

**Hopeful**

She'd been the first to walk through into the world, and she was the first to walk out. It was surreal, looking around at the familiar and yet foreign architecture of England. She'd seen so much, and yet here she was trapped in a child's body.

How was she supposed to cope with the years of life she had lived? No one understood how she was able to surpass her classmates in school, although sometimes she would joke about it with Edmund. He knew, and he understood.

They had all changed; for worse or for better, time would tell. Some days, she told herself she didn't miss it, but she lied. There were times she would hear a song and imagine it was Mr. Tumnus playing his flute again. Other times, she would hear a laugh, and she thought a dryad was coming to play.

But she was always disappointed.

She couldn't believe they would never see their beloved home again. It had been so good, and they had learned so much. Perhaps there was a chance, even the slightest chance, they could go back.


End file.
